<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Statistical Significance by TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsFoxfire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436596">Statistical Significance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsFoxfire/pseuds/TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsFoxfire'>TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsFoxfire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Between The Lies [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Orphan Black (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:42:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsFoxfire/pseuds/TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsFoxfire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Delphine is back in Minnesota attempting to figure out the role she is to play as Beraud vs how she really feels as Cormier. </p><p>Rated M for mentions of sex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Delphine Cormier/Cosima Niehaus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Between The Lies [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Statistical Significance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, thanks for reading so far! </p><p>I'm really enjoying getting under season 1 Delphine's skin.</p><p>As usual, comments and feedback greatly appreciated.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Delphine waited somewhat anxiously outside the lab Cosima had her evolutionary development practical class in, it was 12.28pm, and she knew in the next few moments she would be facing the woman she had been thinking about near constantly for the last two days. It was the first time she would be looking into Cosima’s eyes since she had kissed her goodbye the previous morning and headed straight for the airport to report to Aldous. She felt insidious, like she was an evil that had been directed to corrupt something pure and good, but at the same time she felt this intense and overwhelming happiness and excitement whenever she thought about Cosima, or spoke to her, or saw her. It had been happening long before Cosima had kissed her that first time. She could easily recall the way her stomach had flipped when she had been approached in the library, how even at their first meeting in the hallway she had been flirting without realizing it. The dinners, the events, the endless conversations about science, the going to bars to drink wine and laugh about anything and everything. She had been spying, lying, trying to gain Cosima’s trust and maneuver her towards revealing what Leekie needed to know but by doing so, the small woman had cracked Delphine open and showed her her own truth. She saw it all now for what it was. Cosima kissing her had surprised her at the time, but in hindsight it was the most obvious thing in the world. The conflict inside her was almost painful, she didn’t want to hurt Cosima but it seemed inevitable whichever way she looked at it, so she had put all her focus that morning on getting herself to her lunch meeting… <em>date?..</em> where she could be entirely pulled into positive energy, for a little while at least. Some professionals she had seen in the past might call it avoidance, Delphine preferred to think of it as self preservation, lest she go insane.</p><p>She had spent her entire evening at a hotel in Minnesota going over and over and over how she was going to play this new role, how Delphine Beraud might become a mask that allowed her to jump headfirst into a relationship that centered on emotion and impulse and new personal experiences. This was something Delphine Cormier had no reference for and was ultimately terrified of, but Delphine Beraud could be capable of falling in love without falling to pieces. She had spent a great portion of her night thinking about sex with Cosima, analyzing it from every angle she could think of and creating hypotheses about her performance. She knew she hadn’t been exactly… well. She hadn’t been exactly anything. The initial confidence of kissing and undressing had been very quickly erased from her mind once they were on Cosima’s bed and down to their underwear. She had no idea what to do with a woman’s body, it seemed overwhelming and foreign, and the thought of being naked physically brought up a lot of dark thoughts about being naked emotionally, and of course, it was all a rouse in the first place, wasn’t it? She knew she must have looked panicked because Cosima had then asked her if she wanted to stop, which she most definitely did not want to do, but she didn’t know how to proceed either. The men she had slept with in the past had never really paid attention to her body beyond superficiality, or to her emotions at all. They had never really cared where she put her hands beyond digging her nails in to their backs or touching their dicks. She had a very strong feeling that her hands would matter a lot during sex with a woman, but where should she start? It had all been too much in that moment. </p><p>Cosima had been so incredibly patient and kind and had reassured her that there was no pressure. She had spent what felt like hours just kissing her way around Delphine’s body, her fingers trailing patterns where her mouth had just been and then moving lower and lower in the opposite direction until Cosima’s lips were on her lips but her fingers were between her thighs, lightly stroking at her through the material of her underwear. She had almost come from that alone, hyper stimulated beyond belief, but then Cosima had pulled away from kissing her and asked if it was ok to push past the fabric. Soft, warm, and gentle in both her voice and actions. She had nodded then, giving permission for the first time in her life. It felt odd to have done so, but liberating too. Like having Cosima inside her for the first time as she hovered above her and maintained eye contact, then kissed her so that their tongues danced and sparred as her fingers worked inside her, pushing deeper and creating delicious friction against her clit at the same time. The level of arousal was almost blinding. She was sure it wasn’t long until she had come hard, holding onto Cosima’s face with both hands, pulling her mouth down to her own so that they breathed the same air as her body convulsed involuntarily. Truly, she had cried for the first time in years at the sheer emotion it brought up to be cared for in that way. The lie about crying after sex with boys too had probably been her worst yet, and Cosima had surely seen through it like it was made of glass a millimeter thick, but she had let it go and moved on. Given Delphine the space to cry. Been happy to provide a distraction. She wanted desperately to have sex with Cosima again, to feel all of it another time without the need to sneak and lie and deceive, to feel all that… <em>everything…</em> so intensely and to push past her own worries. She vowed that next time she would quash the fears, the self doubt, the anxiety, and allow Cosima to see her naked. She wanted to see Cosima naked too. </p><p>She could feel herself becoming aroused at the memories and a hot blush took over her cheeks. Just at that moment, the door of the lab opened jolting her from her thoughts, and Cosima’s fellow PhD students began filtering past her into the corridor beyond. Suddenly, there she was. All positively charged energy and form fitting white lab coat. Her dreadlocks were pulled back and up into a wound bun atop her head and her beautiful brown eyes were searching her surroundings behind her dark rimmed glasses for Delphine. She looked right, and then left, and the full force of her gaze landed directly on Delphine’s face. An ear splitting grin took over her features and she moved gracefully towards where her friend… <em>lover?..</em> stood.</p><p>“Hi.” It came out quiet, sort of nervous, like she was half expecting Delphine to be an apparition or a mirage. Her eyes flickered away from contact, she shifted on her heels and rubbed the palms of her hands together. <em>Dieu, those hands.</em></p><p>“Hi.” Delphine smiled shyly and returned the awkward sentiment. “How was your class?”</p><p>“Oh, ya know. Scott managed to get through an entire hour without giggling whenever I spoke to him, so that was progress. He still hasn’t clocked on to the whole gay thing. Guess I could just tell him but watching him squirm is like, the only fun thing that happens when Dr. Ahmed is running the lab.” She smiled again, showing all her teeth. Mischief danced in her eyes.</p><p>“Maybe I can help you have a little more fun with Scott.” Delphine winked and turned to walk away, gesturing subtly for Cosima to follow. “Shall we go to the canteen for lunch? Or would you prefer that little Thai place down the road?” The thought crossed her mind now that she would need to get an apartment, quickly, or soon Cosima would begin to question why she was never invited into her space.</p><p>Cosima shed her lab coat as they walked, revealing a dark blue patterned dress that fell to her knees, was pleated from the waist down and left her shoulders bare. Delphine felt her eyes flutter closed for a moment as she thought about kissing the skin on show, then she composed herself and shifted her line of sight to Cosima’s face as they walked side by side towards the nearest exit.</p><p>“I was thinking we could get takeout and go back to my place?” They stepped out onto the sidewalk and left the campus behind. “I mean, it’s like, way more comfortable than the canteen. And I was hoping you could help me out with some research. If you don’t mind?” She smiled hopefully, with just a hint of nerves but a growing ease that seemed much more like the Cosima she knew. Was it possible that Cosima was also feeling this intensity of attraction too? She knew of course that the smaller woman was in to her, but her current shyness eluded to something a little deeper.</p><p>“Non, I do not mind. That sounds great.” Butterflies hit her stomach hard as she envisioned being back in the apartment, alone with Cosima and surrounded by memories of their night together. She felt like a teenager, or how she supposed teenagers were meant to feel when given the chance to be alone with someone they wanted to undress quickly and touch intimately. The giddiness bubbled up into her outward energy and she suddenly felt bold enough to flirt, to show some of her new found confidence behind the construct of Delphine Beraud. She poked Cosima gently on the waist and poked her tongue out before turning them down the streets that led to Cosima’s building.</p><p>“Will you kiss me again, or will I have to do something to earn it?” She flashed her eyes salaciously for good measure. Cosima laughed loudly, that wonderful carefree laugh, the one that brought up images of another world where Delphine would have met this life altering woman by chance and where she didn’t work for the organization that had created Cosima in a petri dish. Cosima trotted ahead a few steps on her chunky heeled boots and swiveled to meet Delphine’s gaze, her eyes alight with happiness. She walked backwards as she continued on down the street. Her jewelry clad hand reached out to offer itself to Delphine.</p><p>“Cards on the table, this was all a rouse to get you back to my place so I could kiss you again.” Her free hand waved expressively and her body hummed with contagious laughter. They were both smiling at each other like idiots now, the entire world around them melting into nothing and irrelevance. “But you can like, totally show me your boobs if you want.” A perfect pink tongue poked out from between her pointed teeth and dark eyebrows waggled in suggestion as she turned away to face the direction they were walking, gently dragging Delphine along by her fingertips. </p><p>Yes, yes she did want. Delphine took one long stride to catch up with Cosima and squeezed the hand she was holding before dropping it and overtaking the other woman easily with a wicked smile plastered on her face.</p><p>“Alors, dépêche-toi! Before I change my mind, cheeky girl.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>